Logosh - fu Atal'Alma - Fu Zanna - Fu Artiglio
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmVzeriU5m0 "I’ve always been a hunter nothing on my tail But there was something in you I knew could make that change To capture a predator You can’t remain the prey You have to become An equal In every way So look in the mirror and tell me, who do you see? Is it still you? or is it me? Become the beast We don’t have to hide Do I terrify you Or do you feel alive? Do you feel the hunger Does it howl inside? Does it terrify you? or do you feel alive? Splinters of my soul Cut through your skin And burrow within Burrow within So embrace the darkness And I will help you see That you can be limitless And fearless If you follow with me We are the lions In a world of lambs We are the predators, The hunters, The hunters, The hunters Become the beast We don’t have to hide Do I terrify you Or do you feel alive? Do you feel the hunger Does it howl inside? Does it terrify you? Or do you feel alive? Splinters of my soul Cut through your skin And burrow within Burrow within" "Siamo nati sotto la luna d'inverno. Quando nacque la madre, Erith'nuè, lo poggiò su una culla fatta di salici e fronde e giunchiglie di corteccia. La carne e le fronde sono le prime cose che abbia toccato. Non abbiamo mai temuto la fame, ma molti dei nostri fratelli sono morti di malattie quando era piccolo: li ricordo ancora, alcuni avevano un pelo bianco come il mio, mentre altri erano screziati di polvere d'argento o intrisi di fuliggine nera. Era un bambino socievole e gli piaceva molto giocare. Sopratutto fare la lotta: mordere orecchie e coda, correre dietro le lepri, anche se poi non riusciva quasi mai a raggiungerle. E dato che sbagliava e si perdeva spesso, così quando raggiunse i primi anni e gli diedero il suo secondo nome lo chiamarono Atal'almha, che significa l'Errante o colui che vaga, ma anche colui che sbaglia. Gli piaceva stare intorno al fuoco e ascoltare gli anziani; aveva paura di tante piccole cose, come tutti i bambini. La mamma lo aveva avvisato che non doveva dormire in giro e che non doveva avventurarsi fuori dalla tana senza permesso: un giorno uno dei fratellini lo aveva fatto, e non era tornato più: la mamma lo aveva detto, le Grandi Fauci lo avevano preso. Aveva una bella famiglia e il villaggio non era grande; si spostavano sempre di luogo in luogo ed erano grandi cacciatori. Non passò molto tempo prima che il bambino fosse un giovane ragazzo e suo padre lo portò a caccia: aveva nove inverni. Così suo padre lo portò in giro e quel giorno incrociarono un nutrito gruppo di uomini bianchi* lo vedi parlare con grande distanza, come se fosse un altra vita * “suo padre non si fidava e faceva bene. Infatti ringhiava, un sacco, e quando abbaiava a me di scappare via. Gli uomini bianchi lo uccisero perché non aveva rivelato a nessuno dov'era il suo villaggio. Gli presero il manto nero come la notte e le zanne, e si agghindarono con quelle. Così Atal'almha scappò via e tornò al suo villaggio spaventato. Era un ragazzo spaventato ed anche piuttosto stupido; così l'errante sbagliò ancora un volta e non ebbe mai il secondo nome da uomo adulto. Gli uomini bianchi lo seguirono fino al villaggio e ammazzarono tutti quelli che trovarono lì. Tranne lui, perché la madre l'aveva nascosto. I lupacchiotti impauriti sanno nascondersi bene. Così rimase solo nel villaggio in cui non c'era più niente e dopo qualche giorno era quasi morto. Fu allora che decise di uscire dalla tana e cominciò a vagare tra i boschi e incontrò l'uomo-con-le-orecchie-a-punta. Lui gli insegnò a parlare con le piante ed a sussurrare al vento. A far nascere una cavalla e a calmare una vipera inferocita. Non era un maestro comprensivo, ma d'altro canto stavano soli tutti il giorno in un bosco e si muovevano spesso. Rimase con lui 3 anni ed apprese la via dei Druidi. Ma a lui non piacevano le storie della natura e degli dei che venivano mangiati gli uni dagli altri. Sapeva che la natura soffriva e voleva cambiarla. E si ricordava le storie degli spiriti, i totem della sua gente che aiutano le grandi imprese. Così decise che avrebbe sistemato le cose, che sarebbe andato al concilio degli elfi ed avrebbe parlato a tutti i druidi ed i sacerdoti per convincerli ad intervenire. Se non lo avrebbero fatto, lui gli avrebbe preso i segreti e sarebbe diventato una divinità per sistemare le cose.Era un sogno giovanile ed ingenuo, ma lo coltivavamo spesso. Allora si mise in viaggio e alle pendici di una montagna innevata incontrò un cucciolo di lupo solitario. Fu così che conobbi noi stessi."